The Holders of the Infinity Stones
by lathol6361
Summary: After the Infinity War, the infinity stones went missing and now the Avengers must now find them before anyone else does. But what they don't know that the infinity stones landed in a small town named Derry and was found by the loser club and became the holders of Infinity Stones. In this one, Georgie is still alive and became one of the holders.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was in his lab searching for the infinity stones when the Avengers defeated Thanos, they were lost and he is searching for them before anyone or villains get their hands on them and take over the world. He was was so busy on his screen that he didn't hear footsteps coming into the lab.

"Good morning," Said a female voice that made Tony jumped and turned around seeing Natasha.

"You know the whole spy thing is getting pretty old," Tony said with a grudge.

"Anything of finding the Infinity Stones and the cubes," Natasha asked ignoring Tony comment and looking at the hollow screen.

"Uhh...not yet, it's little harder to search when such long range distance but lucky I activated my stark satellites to track down the infinity stones and the cubes around the world." He explained.

"And what's the plan when we find them?" Natasha asked.

"Well, that's Cap to decided." He confirmed.

"Decided what?" Said a male voice. Natasha and Tony turned only to see Steve Rogers also known as Captain America standing next to the door. "Well, what I say to Nat that if we find the stones and the cubes that you had a plan."

"We locate the stones and the cubes before anyone else does and contain them and give them to Shield so they can keep them locked up," Steve informed.

"Good, plan but do you think Shield can keep them safe," Tony said.

"Yes, Shield does have its weak points but I think its capable of itself."

"Okay, your the boss but for now we just wait and hope we get them first," Tony said with dread. Steve and Natasha looked at silently agree.

* * *

 **Derry**

Bill woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. Groggily, he hit his snooze button and sat up. He yawned deeply and stretched his arms wide to get all of his sleepiness out of him. Luckily, he remembered its the weekend and he can go the loser clubhouse with Beverly, Ben, Richie, Georgie, Eddie, Stan, and Mike. He got out and did his morning routine as usual: made up his bed, brushed his teeth, wash his face, get dressed and headed downstairs.

"Billy!" He heard his little brother calling him on the way downstairs.

"C-c-coming!" He said as he got completely down and go to the kitchen and sat down and starting to eat his breakfast.

"Billy, can I come with and your friends to play," Georgie asked happily.

"Yeah, I'm sure the others don't mind." Bill said.

After Bill and Georgie ate their breakfast, they ran outside bill jumped on his with Georgie on his and pedal down the street going straight to the woods and it a few minutes but they finally made it and they saw bill's friends already standing outside waiting for him, he and Georgie got off the bike and walked towards them.

"H-h-hey, guys" Bill said.

"Hey, bill" Mike said hello to him.

"Hi, Richie!" Georgie waved at. Richie waved back.

"Come on guys let's go." Beverly. They walked to further down to the woods until they came to their clubhouse that was a run-down storage house but sees it as a clubhouse of their own. They all went inside and do their homework that they had for the weekend. They help each other on questions that they didn't fully understand and were very thankful for it. And they also spent the rest of the afternoon talking and about counseling each other on their problems at home and school.

They always do this after school and the weekends and felt so much better than they did in their lives. They always hoped they would like forever but they sadly knew that they would move on as adults.

It was starting to get dark and they the clubhouse altogether and the sky was dark and filled with stars, they all were amazed at this event until there was star that shined brighter than the others and looks like it was coming to closer Bill, Georgie, Richie, Eddie, Stan, Mike, Ben, and Beverly looked more closely and finally noticed that the star is shooting down at them!

"Look out!" Beverly shouted. Everyone ran out of the way and took cover as the star crashed on the ground making a giant boom and vibrating sound. When it was safe they all came out of their cover spots.

"What the hell was that" Stan whispered freaking out. No one answered him of what is going on, they were all freaked out as him but didn't show it.

"L-l-l-let's check i-i-i-it out," Bill said walking towards the falling star. He can fell Georgie holding onto his hand tightly as him and the others walked behind being cautious. And when they got closer the star, they discovered it wasn't a star but eight gems that glowed brightly on the ground, they gathered around to see.

"What are they?" Ben asked but was marveled at the gems.

"I don't know but I don't think we should touch them, we don't know what they are." Stan said nervously.

"Billy, what do we do?" Georgie asked obviously scared out of his mind. Bill only stood still staring-no gazing at the gems for a second until he answered. "I think we should see what they are...I mean what if someone sees them and take them for whatever reason. We can't just leave them unguarded." he explained.

"I have to agree on Bill on this one guys." Beverly agreed.

"Yeah, me too," Richie said.

"Count me in" Mike chanted

"I guess.." Eddie hesitantly

"Cool with that" Ben said.

"Me too," Georgie said that he wanted to be with his brother and his friends.

"Okay, but I can't take all of these home without being caught, so we just have take one each." Bill confirmed. The others nodded in agreement and once again stood over the gems very nervous and cautious as they brought their hands and grabbed hold of the gems. And then everything happened so fast when they first connect the gems, they glowed viciously and it felt like they were burning their hands, they started to scream and received markings on their cheeks and their eyes glowed as the same as the gems and when it was over the gems stopped glowing but the transfer made them exhausted and everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning in the tower Tony and Bruce were in the lab search for the Infinity stones and the cubes. "Sir, I found something," Friday said.

"What is it Friday," Tony asked as he walked up to his computer only to see a red dot on the end of the screen. " I found an unknown energy in this particular small town," she confirmed.

"What's the name of the town Friday," Bruce asked.

"The name of the town is Derry, sir but I can't pinpoint the of the location of the Infinity stones and the cubes in a small area," Friday informed.

"Well, we just have to visit Derry and ask some view questions. Friday, call the Avengers and tell them about the new and we're going on a trip." Tony said.

"Yes, sir." Bruce turned to Tony with a serious and worry expression but Tony noticed of his worry. "What's wrong Bruce you don't look very excited," Tony confirmed. Bruce sighed knowing that is he was right that he is worried. "It just...we needs to be careful of we're doing Tony, the stones and the town are making worried. I mean what if someone or a child get to the stones first before we do." Bruce voiced with worry and nervous. "I know how worried you Bruce and I don't blame for it but don't worry we'll find the stones first before anyone else does and we can put all this worry behind us," Tony stated. Bruce doesn't look convinced, "But something tells me something is going to happen." Tony walked and put his arm around Bruce's shoulder trying to comfort him, "There's nothing to worry about okay," he said. Bruce didn't anything but nodded.

"Good, come on let's get ready," Tony said walked out of the lab.

But deep down in Bruce's mind that something is going happen but whatever it is he doesn't like the feeling. Bruce walked out the lab went to the living room and found the rest of the Avengers were waiting for him. (Letting you know Bucky, T'challa, Sam, and Hank are in this story) Everyone was looking at him and feel dread. "I take that all of you heard the news," he said.

"Friday gave the location of where the Infinity Stones and the cubes are and really I'm not really excited about the outcome, by all means, I'm worried," Steve told.

"You mean by invading a small town that filled with innocent people that may have the most dangerous weapons in the Universe," Clint said sarcasm with dread.

"Clint.," Natasha said when she eyed at Clint.

"What I'm just saying we don't know anything about this town or history," Clint confirmed

"Then we just find the stones and the cubes at night without anyone knowing or seeing us. We don't want to start a panic." Bucky said concerning about the people in the town than the stones and the cubes but he wouldn't say it out loud.

"The dude is right and besides it can be a total advantage without being caught," Sam commented agreed with Bucky.

"Then it settles then we go tonight and remember this between all of us," Steve informed.

* * *

 _Bill was unconscious floating above in some red like lake but felt like someone was standing over him, he fluttered his eyes open looked over saw a man standing behind his body. Bill completely sat up to look at the man closer and the man had red hair, red eyes, red markings on his cheeks and red clothes with his arms behind his back and was staring at him with this emotionless expression on his face..like he was waiting for him. "Hello," The strange man said. Bill was obviously wried out but didn't show, "H-hi," he said hesitantly as he stood up. "S-s-so, w-who are you," Bill asked nervously trying not to upset the stranger._

 _"Do you not recognized me." He said sounding hurt as raised his showing a red gem stone that was attached to his hand. And then Bill's eyes widen as images and memories started to come back and then he gasped for the realization."That's the gem.." he said still starstruck. "Yes, do recall of last night." The man. Bill thought for second," W-w-well my f-f-friends and my b-brother were at the woods..i-it was dark, s-s-so we started to go home until s-s-something crashed...we went to i-it to what it was and w-we saw eight gems...we r-r-reached for them than..everything went d-dark after that and wait! g-g-georgie and my friends happened to them!" Bill said frantically._

 _"Do not worry your friends are safe they are speaking with the others as we speak."_

 _"W-w-what they m-more like you." Bill asked confused._

 _"Yes, we are called the Infinity Stones the most powerful in the universe."_

 _"The I-I-Infinity Stones." Bill asked that he is very confused now._

 _"We the Infinity stones are most powerful gems in the universe, and you are my holder."_

 _"H-h-h-holder I-I-I do-do-don't get it, i-i-if your so powerful then why ch-ch-ch-choose me as your holder," Bill asked now curious._

 _"Because you are special than you realize and cared more about protecting those that you love, others that once had me only for evil and power but you cared more about your friends than yourself."_

 _"O-o-okay, so i-i-if I did choose to do this will people call me a freak for wh-wh-wh-what I-I-I-I am, I-I-I already being pi-pi-picked on because of my st-st-st-stutter." Bill looked down and sighed deeply thinking doubt until a hand was on his shoulder and then lifted his head looking at the man who smiled at him not with pity and but with reassuring that made Bill little better._

 _"It doesn't matter what others think of you, you know who you are and you can choose your own destiny." The man said with faith in voice. Bill was awed at this smiled softly back._

 _"Okay, I'll do it..I'll be your holder," Bill said reassuring._

 _"Good, but I must warn you controlling the power be easy for you or your friends but there will be people that will help you all," he said. Bill nodded._

" _Now then are you ready?"_

 _"Yes" On_

 _Once he got the answer the man raised his right hand that had the stone waiting for Bill to take, Bill raised his own and connect his hand with the man's then glowing became to shine as so as their markings on their cheeks and then came bright shine of light._


	3. Profile

Bill Debrough-The Power Stone

Georgie Debrough- The Heart of the Universe Stone

Ben Hanscom- The Soul Stone

Beverly Marsh- The Space Stone

Richie Tozier- The Time Stone

Mike Hanlon- The Reality Stone

Stanley Uris- The Cosmic Cube Stone

Eddie Kaspbrak- The Mind Stone

* * *

 **Incase your wondering which stones do they have its up here from Lathol6361 have fun reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

Bill groaned and fluttered his to open but winced when the brightness hurt his eyes and he sat up on his bed and stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes get the sleepiness out of him. He felt so tired from last night's event that he simply flopped back down onto his bed.

His back of the head hit something solid.

Surprised and curious, Bill reached down and grabbed a red gemstone and looked curiously until he realized it was the same thing in his dream.

It was a solid and clean gemstone, it was oval shaped and how it came from his dream to his bed. He realized then how did he got home and into his bed because he doesn't remember everything about going to bed, but he went back to the gemstone that he was holding.

"Billy!" His little brother opened his door and in his room.

"G-G-G-eorgie... w-w-w-hat is it?" Bill asked as Georgie climbed onto his bed.

"Look what I have," Georgie said as held up an oval shape gemstone that was pure gold.

"Got it from my dream when there was a man that gave this to me, its called the..." Bill cut him off.

"I-I-I-Infinity Stone," He said. Georgie's eyes widen in shock.

"How do you know?" Georgie asked.

"I-I-I Ha-Ha-Have One too," Bill said as he showed his own gemstone to his little brother.

"Woah, so did also mean you dream about a stranger when he gave the stone."

"Ye-Ye-Yeah, I-I-I don't kn-kn-know it me-me-means b-b-but I Sh-sh-should see the others for th-th-this. Georgie stay here okay." Bill said.

"Okay," Georgie said. Bill got dressed quickly got dressed and went out to meet his friends white Georgie stayed behind. While Bill left Georgie decided to take his boat the S.S. Georgie that Bill made just for him and planning to go outside but it was raining so he put on his raincoat. As soon as he went outside, he set his boat in the gutter and watched it sail down the floating street, following after it as he ran down the sidewalk, laughing and splashing through the puddles along the way. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped his head into a roadblock. He fell backward, but he wasn't hurt, but a little headache as he heard a voice in his head telling him ' _Danger will upon you, don't worry I'll protect you"_ it said but didn't know what that was. He sat up and saw his boat was starting to turn down the street, he got up and ran after it again.

He turned the corner and saw his boat was starting to head right into the sewers. He ran as fast he could, trying to keep up, but then- "NO" He was too late. His boat went down into the storm drain. He got down on his hands and knees, looking into the darkness and seeing nothing.

"Bill's gonna kill me!" He said worriedly.

Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes appeared in the pitch blackness of the sewers. I screamed and jumped back in fright.

"Hiya, Georgie", said a voice. It sounded friendly.

The smiling face of a man appeared before him. At least, he thought he was a man. His face was kind of weird. It was white as milk and his nose and lips were cherry red. He also had red paint running down both sides of his face. He looked like a clown with buck teeth...Or were they vampire fangs? I couldn't tell. He also had funny looking eyes, like a cat's eyes. But his eyes suddenly. But his eyes suddenly turned blue! Almost the same shade as Georgie's mommy's eyes.

"What a nice boat," he said, holding it up so Georgie could see it. "Do you want it back?"

"Um...Yes, please," He said to him, politely but nervous at the same time.

"You look like a nice boy," said the clown man. "I bet you have a lot of friends."

Georgie nodded and told him, "Three, but my best friend is my big brother, Bill."

"Where is he?"

"Sick...In bed."

"I bet I could cheer him up," the clown suggested. "I'll give him a ballon." Georgie thought about it for a minute, suspicious but still interested at the clown man's idea. "Do you want a ballon, too, Georgie?" He asked him. He shook my head and said, "I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers." "Oh? Well, I'm Pennywise, the Dancing Clown!" He introduced himself. "Georgie, meet Pennywise. Pennywise, meet Georgie." Georgie laughed a little bit. "Now we aren't strangers no more," said Pennywise. "Are we, Georgie?"

"What are you doing in the sewer?" He asked him nicely. "Ooh, well, the storm blew me away," Pennywise answered. "Blew the whole circus away...Can you smell the circus, Georgie? There are peanuts...and cotton candy...and...hot dogs...and..."

"Popcorn?"

"Popcorn! Is that your favorite, Georgie?"

"Yeah!"

"Ooh! Mine, too!" Pennywise chuckled. Because they pop. Pop, pop, pop, pop!" They both started to laugh and giggle, but then Pennywise became quiet and look at Georgie in a strange way. One of his eyes kept itself on him, while the other one looked in another direction...They also turned back into a scary yellow. Georgie didn't like it. It also looked like he was drooling, though it might have been the rain. "I should get going now." He said to him, feeling frightened and uneasy. "Without you boat?" Pennywise asked him. He held his paper boat up for him to see. "You don't want to lose it again, do you, Georgie? Here. Take it." Georgie stared at him uneasily and tried to reach for it but Pennywise pulled it away from him. "Take it," Pennywise told him sounding like he was growling. Georgie looked frightened and tried to reach for his boat but then at slow motion as Pennywise was about to bit Georgie's arm Georgie's eyes glowed bright yellow and felt like energy had struck through his veins and when Pennywise bit his arm he soon was shocked at what happened his teeth were shattered into pieces when but Georgie's arm, it was like bitting a brick Pennywise looked up at Georgie and saw his glowed in yellow and for once Pennywise felt...scared. He was about to pull back but before he could escape Georgie grabbed his arm that was holding his boat very tightly and not letting go. Pennywise tried to pull back from Georgie's iron grip but no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't let go. And then Georgie broke Pennywise's wrist making scream in pain and loosening his grip on the boat making Georgie easily grabbed the boat from him, and then Georgie said with a booming voice, " _Don't you ever hurt him again...and if so your gonna regret of me letting you live!"_ As Georgie glared at the now scared clown and letting go of his broken wrist and opened his hand that held a golden ball of energy and blasted Pennywise down to the sewer screaming. The now possed Georgie got up from his hands and knees and walked away back home.


	5. Chapter 4

Billy riding back home from friends until he finally arrived back to his house got off his bike and went inside of his home and run back upstairs into his room only to see his little brother sitting on his bed like he was waiting for him.

"G-G-G-Georgie are y-y-y-you ok-ok-okay the st-st-stone t-t-t-told m-m-me th-that y-y-you were in d-d-danger," Bill said frantically panicked checking over Georgie for any sign of injuries. But Georgie only sat there with his head down and holding his boat closely to his chest.

"G-G-G-Georgie look at me," Bill said concerned. Georgie turned his head up and look at Bill straight in the eyes and what shocked him that his eyes glowing pure gold.

"I'm okay billy the stone protected me from that scary clown." Georgie proclaimed, eyes still shiver in fear.

"A-A-A-A cl-cl-cl-clown?!"

"A clown was in the sewer, he somehow knew my name. He even had our boat in his hand."

"A-A-A-A cl-cl-cl-clown i-i-i-i-in th-th-th-the sew-sew-sew-sewer?! Georgie! Wh-wh-wh-why di-di-di-di-di-didn't y-y-y-you r-r-r-r-r-run?!"

"I didn't want you to kill me, Bill! You were visiting our friends and I didn't want to lose the boat you worked so hard to make! And...his eyes...he looked like yours' and mom's, Billy. He TRICKED me." Georgie said, tears coming down to his cheeks.

Bill sighed and went over to his bed and hugged Georgie close to him while stroking his head trying to sooth him down. He couldn't blame Georgie for trusting a stranger hanging out in the sewer, he was only 6 -years-old after all. Kids that age couldn't make rational decisions by themselves without adult supervision.

"He tried to eat me, Billy. Now, I understand why his mouth drooled when he saw me. He was trying to EAT ME!" Georgie sobbed into Bill's shirt. Bill's eyes flew open when he heard that the clown TRIED TO EAT his little brother. "His mouth was big and he had sharp teeth. He tried to bite my arm off." Bill's fear only grew when his brother said about unnaturally mouth and amount of sharp teeth the clown had.

"But, after he tried to bit me something happened I can't explain it but I think it was the Infinity stone that helped me get away from the clown," George said.

"I-I-I-I-It di-di-di-did. Wh-wh-wh-wh-what ha-ha-ha-ha-happened?" Billy said shocked.

"I don't know but when I was back to normal I was in your room." He explained.

"Well, the Power stone told me you were in danger but I think your stone protected you when you were in danger." Bill proclaimed.

"So, what do we do now?"

"W-W-W-W-well, ta-ta-ta-talked to t-t-t-the ot-ot-ot-others a-a-a-and th-th-they s-s-s-said th-th-they h-h-h-have the other st-st-st-stones too and w-w-w-we ag-ag-ag-ag-agreed to m-m-meet up a-a-at the clubhouse to-to-to-tonight b-b-but this time y-y-y-your st-st-st-staying very cl-cl-close to me o-o-o-okay." Bill said.

"Okay"

"I-I-I-It's f-f-f-f-five o clock a-a-a-and w-w-w-we're leaving a-a-a-a-at s-s-s-six thirty s-s-s-so let's get ready." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Avengers are preparing to take off to Derry but Bruce had some concerns about going on to this mission and Steve started to notice Bruce worry expression, he walked over to Bruce and put his hand on his shoulder Bruce must not have noticed him because he was startled to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Oh hey, Cap I didn't notice you," Bruce said nervously. But Steve knows that Bruce wasn't comfortable with the mission.

"It's okay but I've noticed that your not packing...is there something on your mind?" Steve asked.

"Well...actually I do have some concern about this," Bruce exclaimed.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, I looked up at Derry's history so far but what really worries me that children from that town kept disappearing and children that are 6-10 and now with the Infinity Stones there..."

"Bruce, I know how you feel about this and you're not alone in being worried about this but I promise you that we're going to get the stones first before anyone will." Steve.

"Okay"

"And that you said that children kept being missing in Derry."

"Yeah, children reported missing and end up dead," Bruce confessed.

"Do you know who keeps killing those children?" Steve asked seriously because innocent children are being killed.

"I...don't know but I think we should find out when are get there." Bruce said, but have no idea what their up against.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry, It took so long to set up another chapter. I lost one of my relative's and I might not type up another chapter for a few weeks. But don't lose hope I'll submit another chapter as possible as I can. One of my cousins's hanged himself and it's hard to take in and I just not in the mood of typing another chapter right now.**


End file.
